The Frazzle Song
"Frazzle" is a song performed by Frazzle and the Frazzletones on Sesame Street in 1975. The Frazzletones sing about Frazzle's emotions, which Frazzle himself always expresses in an indecipherable snarl that sounds the same regardless of whether he's happy, sad, or angry. In addition to the emotions, they also discuss some phrases, such as "yes" and "no". When released on home video in Elmo Says BOO!, the song featured new graphics, with "rip lines" appearing around the circles to make it appear as the monsters are bursting through the background. Lyrics Blue, Crazy Hair Monster: '''There's a monster named Frazzle who's a good friend of mine. '''Horned, Purple Monster: '''He looks ferocious but he's really fine. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster and Horned, Purple Monster: '''Go up and ask him for his autograph. '''Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''He'll be so happy that he'll start to laugh. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''He goes. '''Frazzle: (gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That's how he laughs. He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's glad. He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's having the greatest time that he ever had. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster: '''You know my pal Frazzle, he's got fangs on his claws. '''Horned, Purple Monster: '''His fur is orange and he's got these claws. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster and Horned, Purple Monster: '''He looks so mean that he could scare a crowd. '''Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''But if you tickle him, he laughs out loud. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That's how he laughs. He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's glad. He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's having the greatest time that he ever had. '''All: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster: '''Mr. Frazzle has emotions like the rest of us do. '''Horned, Purple Monster: '''Sometimes, he feels low down and ugly too. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster and Horned, Purple Monster: '''And then the tears begin to fill his eyes. '''Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''It's so pathetic when a monster cries. '''Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That's how he cries. He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's sad. He goes. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's having the lowest time that he ever had. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's hungry. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's hot. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's sleepy. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means he's not. '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means "yes". '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Crazy Hair Monster, Horned, Purple Monster and Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means "no". '''Frazzle: '(gibberish) 'Blue, Green Nose Monster: '''That means "thank you for the dinner but it's getting late so I really must go". '''All: '(gibberish) Cast * Jerry Nelson as Frazzle (voice), Maurice Monster * Christopher Cerf as Little Chrissy Monster * Richard Hunt as Lavender Monster Trivia * In Elmo Says BOO, rip lines are added around the circle to make it appear as the monster are bursting through the background. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Words